Stuck With You
by Laydee-BumbleBee
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are stuck. In a cave. How are they going to find food? Water? What about monsters! Sasuke promises that if Sakura heals him, no matter what he will take care of her. SasuSaku with a side of NaruHina!


**Stuck With You**

**Chapter 1: Falling Like Your Tears**

_You can try to push me from you  
Nothing you do will keep us a part_

*****************************************#

Sakura steped onto her bolcony, she rested an arm on the railing and sipped her jasmine tea. She really should be sleeping now, she had another big mission tomorrow. But she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking of _him_. Ever since he left her life seemed dull and empty, she just couldn't move on and she didn't know if she wanted to or not.

It was normal for Sakura to stay up late and get up early for her missions or to work at the hospital, she didn't know how she managed to get through her days like this. Maybe it was because of Naruto's energeticness inspiring her to be more spirited during the day, or maybe it was because of the slight chance they might find Sasuke. And if she were strong enough at that moment, _she _could bring him back.

Sakura checked her watch and groaned once reading the time. "I really should get some rest." she sighed and made her way into her bedroom. She sat on her bed and gazed out her window. She didn't feel like sleeping. No, she really, _really _didn't feel like sleeping.

*************************************************#

Sasuke sat on _his_ rock in _his_ cave. Like every night while his team was sleeping, he didn't. His body numb from pain, his mind torturing him by constanly showing Sasuke flashbacks of his depressing past. He stood up he couldn't take this anymore, he needed some fresh air.

Once taking his first step outside, he felt the calming affect of the peacful forest. He looked up at the stunning full moon. He liked it here. It was quiet, he could just stop and think, no one to desturb him all night.

Hold that thought. Sasuke could hear the sound of leaves crushed and rustling bushes.

"Who's there?" Sasuke yelled into the forest, "_Answer me_!".

A cocky character removed himself from his hiding place, "About time you noticed me Sasuke. It's too bad for you though, it's too late..." the man trailed off as he began a performance of handsigns, in a sequence that Sasuke did not know of.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, "What?".

"Forget it. I can handle this, it's just some stupid Oto jutsu"

Sasuke flung his sword out of it's pouch, the moonlight shimmering across the metal. But He was too late. The man had finished the handsigns, the ground below Sasuke vanished. Then, gravity did the rest, Sasuke fell into the deep, wide hole.

"It's done Orochimaru-sama."

"Good. Now make sure he will never be found!"

A few more handsigns, and Sasuke was trapped. In an underground cave. Waiting to rot away. As he hit the floor of the cave he was he hit his head hard and his mucles were in too much pain, no matter how much he wanted to get up his body just couldn't! He lay there, fighting for his conciousness.

*************************************************#

Sakura had no idea what possesed her to make her take a walk in the forest this late at night, but she did. She didn't regret it though. It was quiet and peaceful, the slight breeze soothing. Just what she needed. Strolling down a path created by fallen leaves she gazed up at the sky. "The moon looks beautiful tonight, but it also looks..." she giggled before finishing, "Sad!"

"But that's silly!"

Sakura stopped for a second to look at the moon a bit more, then it started to sprinkle. "The moon is crying?". Sakura took another step...

*************************************************#

_"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

The higher pitch scream of a women was the last thind Sasuke heard before

.

.

.

**THUMP!** "_Aaow!_" a deep, masculine voice bellowed. Sakura had landed on someone! She quickly turned into the direction of the voice and came face to face with... _**him! **_

She let out a cry, "Sasuke!"

#*********************************************************************************************************************************************#

_Cause it's too late, there's no escape  
Might as well face it, baby we're stuck with each other  
Stuck with each other  
Ain't nothin you can do about it  
It's been too long, it's been too strong  
Cause we belong here  
Baby, we're stuck with each other  
Stuck with each other  
Stuck in love with each other  
(stuck in love with each other_

#*********************************************************************************************************************************************#


End file.
